Flexible pouches used to contain food products, cleaning products, etc., are known. Such types of flexible pouches can have a barcode thereon that affords for scanning of the pouch in order to determine its price. In addition, some flexible pouches are known to have a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag or label that can be remotely scanned by a reader, the RFID tag operable to provide information about the pouch to the reader and, for example, an inventory control system. However, heretofore flexible pouches with RFID tags have seen limited use due to the cost of the tag and the limited amount of information that can be contained and/or provided by a single tag. Therefore, a flexible pouch that has a plurality of tags that can be remotely read by a reader and provide information about the pouch and/or a product contained therein would be desirable.